


It Will Be Now

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and his son go looking for a Christmas tree, but they might have found more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
“Daddy, I really want this one.”

 

Jared looked down at his son and sighed. That’s what he got for telling Jake he could have any tree he wanted.

 

“It’s kinda tall bud.”

 

“Barely tall as you Dad.”

 

“The kid has a point.”

 

Jared turned to find himself staring into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he’d ever seen. He wanted to tell himself the colors was fake, like the snow on the trees, but there was no indication of contacts , just humor as the man took in his reaction before bending over to smile at Jake.

 

“Hi, I’m Jensen. You and your Dad need some help?”

 

“I’m Jake.” He said, holding his hand out for a shake. “And Dad said I could have any tree I wanted. And I want this one.”

 

“Of course you do. And Daddy’s objection is?”

 

Jared shook his head, smiling at Jensen. “A small space to put it in.”

 

Jensen looked down at Jake and shook his head. “Don’t let him jip you man. You know what a smaller tree means, right?”

 

“No, what?” Jake asked.

 

“Smaller place for Santa to leave presents.”

 

“DADDY!”

 

Jared broke out into laughter at Jake’s distressed look and Jensen watched with a wide smile, something more than amusement and if he didn’t know better, he’d say he was interested. He’d had more than a bad string of luck in relationships lately though so he let the thought pass.

“The sign does say you deliver, right?”

 

“Yep. And I think we might still have space for one more delivery tonight. I’ll have to check with the delivery guys though.”

 

Jared looked down at his son’s hopeful face and then up at Jensen. “Alright. Let’s get this beast paid for so I can get home and move the entire living room into the attic to make space for it.”

 

 

By the time they managed to get the space cleared, it was time for Jake’s bath. He’s already explained to Jake that the tree would be there too late for decorating that night, but they’d spend the next day at it, so his boisterous son had settled into bed soon after.

 

Jared sat staring at the space the tree would soon be resting, his mind going back to the guy at the tree lot.Maybe he should have asked for his number.Should have done something besides buy a tree and run from the first man he’d been really interested in that year.He hadn’t though and he wasn’t nearly lame enough to show up at the lot again just to look for him.

 

Not until at least Sunday anyway.

 

It wasn’t until nearly ten that a knock came at the front door and he’d had way too much time to think about Jensen. He opened the door and gave a surprised laugh. “Thought you had delivery guys.”

 

Jensen smiled at him from the other side. “We do, but they were running really late and I didn’t want to disappoint Jake. It was on my way, so you’re stuck with me. Now, where do you want this thing?”

 

Jared moved out of the doorway and showed Jensen where he wanted the tree.The other man pulled out the stand and Jared helped him get it straight before Jensen was standing up, taking a critical look at it.

 

“Think we’ve got it.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks man. Jake would have been pretty upset if he woke without a tree.”

 

“He seems like a good kid.”

 

“Yeah.” Jared said with a fond smile. “Hey, you want… a beer or hot cocoa or something?”

 

Jensen’s smile grew warmer. “A beer would be great.”

 

Jared led him into the kitchen and they took a seat at the bar as Jensen pulled Jared out of his normal shell. Jensen talked about the area, giving Jared the heads up on the best places to do things. He even offered to show them around a bit. Jared talked about working as a freelance writer and the problems with working at home with a small child. He didn’t realize they’d talked so long until Jensen put down his last beer and stood from the stool. “I need to head home before I fall over at work tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Jared followed him out, watching as Jensen made his way through the house.

 

“You know…“ He handed Jared a business card. “I’m a carpenter and a handyman. With you new in town you might not know anyone to help out… so call me if you need anything.”

 

Jared opened the door and looked at the card. “So, you just flirting with me to get some business?”

 

Jensen took a step closer, his eyes never leaving Jared’s as he smiled slightly. “Maybe I’m just using the business, hoping you’ll call the number to flirt with me.”

 

Jared laughed lightly but then Jensen’s hand was at the back of his neck, their lips pressed together lightly.It was almost chaste, but it sent a shock of desire through Jared.He kept his eyes closed as Jensen rested their foreheads together for a minute.

 

“Merry Christmas Jared.”

 

“Merry Christmas Jensen.”

 

“Tell Jake I said Merry Christmas as well.”

 

Jared smiled as Jensen started to walk off his porch. “Maybe you can come over to dinner sometime and tell him yourself.” It was too early to say it, too early to ask a guy for something like that, but it was a gauge also, to see what Jensen would do.

 

The other man stopped and looked back at Jared, that beautiful smile creeping up his face. “I’d like that. Until then, decorate your tree. It looks bare. And don’t forget to fill it up with presents underneath.”

 

“Yes Santa.”

 

Jensen laughed as he opened the door of his truck and waved.

 

Jared closed the door after Jensen left, then pulled out the business card and programmed the number into his cell phone. He couldn’t help himself though and he found his fingers typing. “Merry Christmas.” Before he could stop himself, he sent the text message.

 

He got an answer back less than five minutes later and he knew he’d be smiling for days about it.It was simple in return.

 

“I think It will be now."

 

 

 


	2. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And just what do I owe you?” Jesus, the guy was forward but it felt so good to be with him. Jared couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much. Jensen was smart and funny and so damn attractive. He was strong and aggressive in a playful way and he took Jared’s preoccupation with Jake in stride.

  
  
Christmas was over and the place was a disaster.  Jake was asleep on the couch, exhausted from the holiday or on a sugar crash; Jared wasn’t sure which.  Jared felt drained from the visit with his parents.  He loved them, he really did, but they couldn’t understand why he’d left his hometown to live in a city where he had no friends and no one to look after him.  It had been hard enough to live in the house he’d shared with his ex, but to be subjected to the knowing looks of his neighbors and his one-time friends had been too much.  Their first Christmas away from that felt right to Jared, but his parents couldn’t leave without making a few comments about all the things they’d missed in the two months since Jared had moved with Jake.  
  
His phone beeped at him and Jared found a new message.  He smiled as he saw the text from Jensen.  
  
 _Monster sleeping yet?_  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number.  He hadn’t seen Jensen since the day he’d delivered the behemoth of a Christmas tree but they’d talked and texted more than was probably healthy.  Jensen was funny though with a dry wit and knowledge of the local area that he was more than willing to share.  
  
“No, I’m not,” he said as soon as Jensen picked up the other line.  He hadn’t waited for a hello or how are you doing, but dove straight into it.  “Jake fell asleep almost as soon as we got back from the airport.  He’s out on the couch right now, sawing logs.  I’d say he looks like an angel, but the devastation around him is the real proof that he’s the devil incarnate.”  
  
Jensen laughed on the other end of the line.  “That bad, huh?”  
  
“It’s only been two months.  By the way my parents were acting they haven’t seen him in years.  We Skype them every weekend for fuck’s sake!”  
  
“At least you didn’t make a liar of me.”  
  
Jared stopped in his train of thought and tried to figure out what Jensen was talking about.  “Come again?”  
  
“I told him if you got a big tree he’d get a lot of presents.  Therefore, if he got a lot of presents I am the awesome guy that made that happen.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes.  “He’ll totally see it that way too.”  
  
“Of course he will.  Because I am.”  
  
“How do you know kids so well?” Jared asked.  
  
“Got a couple of nephews.  A niece too.  All I’m saying – be grateful you don’t have a daughter.”  
  
Jared laughed before he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.  “Wouldn’t know what to do with a girl anyway.”  
  
“That explains the single father part.”  
  
“My wife knew what to do with a girl better than I did… that explains the single father part.”  
  
“Ouch,” Jensen said softly.  “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s been two years.  It’s not all that sore a spot anymore.     She knew I was bi when we got married.  She even knew I generally steered towards guys instead of girls, but I loved her and it was amazing for a while.”  
  
“Until?”  
  
“Until she decided she liked girls.  Only girls.  She left home, we got divorced, and everyone in town assumed it didn’t work out because I was into guys.”  
  
“That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard,” Jensen said.  Jared could almost see him shaking his head over the phone.  “I feel I should come over and hold your hand or something.”  
  
Jared laughed just as the doorbell rang.  “You know what you are?”  
  
“Here?”  
  
He opened the door, putting one hand over the receiver to tell whoever it was that he wasn’t buying but there was Jensen standing at his door, smiling.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I told you.  Pathetic story.  Hand holding.”  
  
“Do you do this for all the guys you deliver trees for?”  
  
Jensen considered his answer for a minute.  “Yeah, actually.”  
  
Jared stepped back, letting Jensen into the living room.  “Let me put the monster to bed.”  
  
“I thought that was my line?” Jensen asked.  
  
“And you called me pathetic,” Jared said as he picked his son up off the couch and took him up the stairs to his bedroom.  He tucked him in quietly and kissed his forehead before heading downstairs, praying the boy slept like the dead tonight.  
  
“This is a disaster movie,” Jensen said as Jared got to the bottom of the stairs.  “Like a Michael Bay style blow ‘em up happened in your living room.”  
  
“Shut up,” Jared said as he started picking through the ripped paper to find the trash bag it had been collected in.  Before it had become a potato sack race around the living room with grandpa and all the wrapping that had been collected ended up as an obstacle course instead.  “You know, some people would find it strange that you just showed up on my doorstep like that.”  
  
“True.  Stranger that you’d just pick your kid up and take him to bed and leave me to clean up your holiday fun.”  
  
“That’s what you get for being strange.”  
  
Jensen smiled, but he was still throwing pieces of paper into the bag Jared had found while making sure to put the toys he found under the tree. When it was all cleaned up, Jared dropped the bag onto the floor.  Jake was a handful and the clean-up was a lot quicker than some of the things they got into.  The potato sack race was totally going to be on again in the morning.  
  
“Come on.  I owe you a beer.”  
  
Jensen followed him into the kitchen and Jared pulled out two beers.  He popped the tops off both but as he turned away from the counter, Jensen was there in his space.  “I didn’t come for a beer.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Jensen shook his head.  “Wasn’t a beer you owed me.”  
  
“And just what do I owe you?”  Jesus, the guy was forward but it felt so good to be with him.  Jared couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much.  Jensen was smart and funny and so damn attractive.  He was strong and aggressive in a playful way and he took Jared’s preoccupation with Jake in stride.  
  
“I’ll start with this,” Jensen said as he leaned forward.  
  
Jared was breathless at the sweet, chaste kiss that was pressed to his lips.  He set the beers on the counter and pulled Jensen closer then, deepening the kiss.  Jensen’s hands gripped his hips tight as he settled between Jared’s legs.  When Jared leaned against the counter, Jensen followed and pressed against him tighter.  Jared moaned as he felt Jensen’s body against his and the other man took advantage.  He slid his tongue into Jared’s mouth and kissed him so deep and long that he almost forgot where he was.  
  
“Jensen,” he sighed the name when Jensen pulled away.  
  
“Damn,” Jensen said softly.  “I knew.”  
  
“Knew what?” Jared asked, confused.  
  
“How good this was,” Jensen said softly.  “Knew it when your boy looked up to you like he did that you were a good guy.  Underneath it though, I knew there was more, knew you were looking.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Me.”  
  
He lost himself in Jensen’s kiss again.  His body ached in ways it hadn’t in years and he wanted nothing more than to leave himself open and vulnerable to the man in front of him, but he couldn’t.  
  
“Have to stop,” he finally managed to whisper against Jensen’s temple.  
  
Jensen let out a huff of a laugh and Jared relaxed at the sound of it.  
  
“You know, all these people I’ve been getting you in touch with?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Got another one.  I know a great babysitter.  Next week, we’re going out.”  
  
Jared laughed as he pulled Jensen against him again.  Jensen let him, relaxing against Jared as if this was common for them.  He wanted it to be and it looked like Jensen just might agree.  When Jensen looked up at him, Jared kissed him quickly.  
  
“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I asked what people wanted to see more of, the first response was from gooferdusty who wanted to see more of a little short fic I wrote for Christmas a while back, It Will Be Now . For some reason, I was totally inspired by this little snippet of a fic and my muse is off and running with it :P Hope you enjoy! Beta'd by the amazing smidgeson who makes me look awesome :P

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of Christmas Tree lot worker Jared/ Single Dad Jensen looking for Christmas tree with his young son. Originally posted [ here](http://dev-earl.livejournal.com/204730.html?thread=4596666&format=light#t4596666) at the:


End file.
